Violet Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by SkurtSkurt69
Summary: A world where the boy-who-lived was actually the girl-who-lived. Violet Potter is about to get the shock of her life when she receives a letter from none other than... Hogwarts. Dark things are brewing in the shadows of Hogwarts this year, however, and it's up to Violet and her new friends to stop just whatever it is. fem!harry TW/possible M moments for abuse and other topics
1. THE GIRL WHO LIVED

**VIOLET POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **THE GIRL WHO LIVED**

The night the Dark Lord fell from power there were shooting stars in the sky. It was almost as if the universe was celebrating a win for the light side after a long and strenouns fight. It wasn't over however. Oh no, it was far from over. This was only a break, a pause, a mourning period before the real fight started.

The night of shoot stars was the night Lily and James Potter were discovered and promptly murdered by Voldemort in his attempt to stop a prophecy. Stopping prophecies weren't this easy and a man that was as smart as he should've known that it wasn't that easy. When Voldemort turned, his wand raised, he wasted no time in yelling the words of the Killing Curse at the crying child. It was in a blur that an explosion erupted bringing down the Dark Lord making him dormant for over a decade. Violet Potter was then orphaned that fateful halloween night.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the wisest wizards of the time, had taken it in his hands to place Violet in the care of her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He believed this would be the safest place for the child and he was right up until she was old enough to learn how to clean. Which was rather young. The life of Violet Potter wasn't one that Dumbledore thought it would be but he had no choice, or so he thought, other than leaving her in the care of her mother's family.

And so Number 4 Privet Drive sat silently under the inky purple sky as Violet Potter slept silently on the doorstep as fate waited for history to be made.

 _I'm back. It's ya old friend MonsterOfChaos13. I got locked out of my account and since FF is left abandoned by the makers (for the most part anyway) I had to remake an account. Which is fine, I guess. Anyways, I'm back with a new HP story with the intent of actually finishing it. However, if you guys want me to I can pick up the other stories from my old account and fix them up and post them here (and hopefully finish?)._

 _Let me know your guys' thoughts on this new fic! Gonna stick to the book for the most part but you'll deffo see changes and I'm thinking come Book 3 to I'll dive away further from the books and onto my own. I just need to get to a point where I can start the story that I had in mind._


	2. THE VANISHING GLASS

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **THE VANISHING GLASS**

Nearly ten years had passed since the fall of Voldemort and Violet Potter had found herself living in the broom closet under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive. As the sun rose, the light wafted over the painfully neat rose garden in the front of the home before moving upwards to the steps leading up to the door. Soon the half open window blinds would be create shapes in the pristine living room of the Dursleys' home. You wouldn't have known a child lived there if it wasn't for the photos of a rather plump rosy cheeked boy that sat on the fireplace mantel. You definitely wouldn't know another child lived there within the home. You especially wouldn't know if you asked any of the other three occupants of the home.

Into the front door and past the first step of the stairs is a door. A door with the lock on the outside and a sliding plate near the top. Inside the door on a makeshift cot was a girl with bright fiery hair laying on her side sound asleep, but not for long. Violet Potter's Aunt Petunia was awake and the shrill of her voice was the first voice heard that morning.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Violets Aunt pounded on the door to the cupboard harshley before screaming another "Up!" at the girl. Violet bolted upwards her heart pounding. She didn't remember what she was dreaming about, only the sound of a motorcycle ringing back in her head when Violet thought what it might've been about. She felt groggy but knew that if she didn't get up now she'd regret not doing so later. The punishment for not doing as told when told was enough to scare the girl out of her sleepy haze.

The kitchen, just further down the hall outside Violets door, the scrape and _clack_ of a frying pan could be heard as metal hit metal on the stove top.

Her aunt back outside of the door rapping her knuckles on the wood. Violet wasn't she how her aunt hadn't bruised them yet.

"Are you up yet?"

"Almost, Aunt Petunia."

"Well hurry it up, girl. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't let it burn this time. You know everything has to be perfect for Dudley's' birthday."

Violet sighed and rugged her forehead.

"What was that?" Her aunt demanded.

"Nothing. I was just putting my hair up."

Dudley's birthday - Violet wondered how she could have forgotten. It was only talked about the entire week leading up to it. Violet slowly moved about trying to find a pair of socks. Upon finding two mismatched mens socks she had been given as a birthday present two years ago, Violet pulled a spider off of one and proceeded to get ready. The spiders didn't really bother her. The cupboard under the stairs were full of spiders and their webs and the cupboard was where Violet lived. That and Violet would like to think they had a small understanding for shared space.

After pulling on a pair of shoes, Violet made her way into the kitchen. The dining table was full, nearly overflowing, from Dudley's presents this year. Games, a computer, a racing bike, and much more sat on or around the table. Violet couldn't help but be a bit jealous since all she ever got as presents were old hole riddled sticky clothes from Dudley. _It could be worse_ , Violet pondered. _I could have no clothes._

Grabbing a stool and pushing it up against the oven, Violet climbed up and grabbed the pair of prongs used for turning the bacon. Violet watched the meat carefully.

By the time Dudley made his way down the stairs the bacon was done and set aside on a plate so Violet could fry the eggs next. Five eggs in the pan. One for Aunt Petunia, two for Uncle Vernon, two for Dudley. Whatever else was sat on the table - or what could be sat on the table - was divided up and eaten by the three. Violet wasn't allowed food and she knew that if she tried to sneak any she'd be punished. She had found that out quickly and hardly. She knew that she was only allowed to eat when the food was handed to her.

Dudley came clambering into the kitchen stopping right behind Violet. Grabbing a fist full of her hair he gave a big tug.

"Ouch!" She yelled out. Violet grabbed her head and whipped around to glare at the boy. Dudley was already onto something else. Uncle Vernon looked up from the paper he sat reading at the table.

"Don't burn the eggs girl. You know what'll happen."

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

Violet platted the eggs and grabbed the bacon plate taking them both to the table. Finding a place to put was hard as there wasn't much space. Dudley stood there counting his presents. His face fell and brow furrowed.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his parents. Violet knew where this was going to go and turned around to start cleaning the breakfast mess.

"But you didn't count this one, love." She heard her Aunt Pentina say. "It's from Auntie Marge."

"Alright, thirty-seven then." Dudley said in an upset tone. Violet, and as it seemed, Aunt Pentina sensed danger but each dealt with it differently. Violet started to scrub faster in an attempt to leave the kitchen quicker. Aunt Pentina tried to talk him down.

"Well what if we buy you two more presents while we out today, hm? How's that sound, popkin? Two more presents?"

"That'll make thirty… thirty-"

"Thirty-nine." Violet muttered.

"Thirty-nine?" Dudley looked to his mother to confirm. She nodded and said, "How does that sound sweetums? Thirty-nine presents?"

"Oh." Dudley said dumbly before sitting heavenly down onto his chair and grabbed the nearest present to rip into.

"Little tyke is just wanting his moneys worth!" Uncle Vernon nearly yelled out. "'Atta boy, Dudders! Just like your father." The larger man let out a deep belly laugh.

At that moment the phone rang. Aunt Pentina sprung up from her seat at the table to run answer it. Dudley continued to rip into his presents as Violet finished drying the now clean frying pan.

"Bad news," Aunt Pentina announced as she stepped back into the kitchen, one hand on her hip. "Mrs. Frigg's broken her leg. Can't take the girl today." She jerked her head towards her.

Dudley's mouth dropped in horror as Violet's heart leaped in hope. Every years Dudley's parents would take him and one friend out for the day may it be a theme park, the movies, the arcade, or where ever else Dudley wanted to go. And every year Violet was left with Mrs. Frigg, the mad old lady up the street who owned far too many cats in Violet's opinion. She was a nice old lady but Violet wanted to do things too.

"We could phone Marge?" Vernon prompted. Violet almost felt her heart jump out of skin in fear.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, you know Marge hates the girl. I don't fancy another hospital bill because she gets too carried away in her beatings."

"You know she deserved it, Pentina."

"Yes, I do, but the girl hasn't a job. Just like her parents. Which means no money to pay for hospital bills."

"Fine, fine, very well," Vernon agreged and nodded his head. "Maybe we could phone that friend of yours, the one you're always on the with, Yvonne?"

"Yvonne is on vacation, Vernon! You knew that, I told you so!"

"You could just leave me here," Violet spoke up hopefully. Maybe she could sneak some food quietly this time with no one around to tattle.

"And destroy my home? I think not!" Pentina shouted, almost offend by the idea of leaving her here alone and by herself.

"I won't destroy the house. I could clean if you wanted me to!"

Pentinua looked away from, "I suppose we could take her to the zoo," her aunt spoke slowly, "... and leave her in the car."

"That car is brand new! I won't be leaving her in it to destroy it as well!" Vernon declared.

Dudley began to tear up. "I-I-I-I don't w-w-want her t-t-t-to come!" He wailed out. "She a-a-always sp-spoils e-everything!" His mother took him into her arms. Dudley shot a grin from between his mother's arms indicating that he was doing just what Violet thought he was doing - faking it.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, dear Lord, it's them!" Petunia screeched. Them being Dudley's friend, Piers, and his parents. Piers wanted to be Dudleys best friends, and they were in a way. Piers would hurt Violet in some way causing Dudley to laugh. Anyone that hurt Violet, Dudley thought was a friend to him. Especially if she reacted.

As her aunt and cousin ran to meet the people at the door her uncle jabbed a large fat finger into her face. He lent in closely, "I'm warning you," he growled, "one toe out of line and you'll be in the cupboard for a week. No meals. No nothing." His face seemed to become a darker shade of purple as her uncle kept talking.

"I won't do anything," Violet leaned back some, "Honestly…"

The only problem was, was that strange things often happen around Violet. She doesn't mean for them to somethings they just happen. Like that one time in third grade her teacher's hair turned bright pink while yelling at Violet for not putting her name on her homework. Or that other time in fourth grade when she wanted nothing more than to be out of the classroom and outside on the swings and then, in a split second, Violet was outside. Still sitting in at her desk staring forward only this time it was at the swings not the teacher. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always got so angry when weird things happened around Violet. Uncle Vernon especially. He'd always hit Violet when she was sent on with a note from school or something happened there at home.

When the five arrived at the zoo Violet was given yet another warning of the repercussions if Violet stepped a toe out of line today. And nothing happened until after lunch, in which she was actually allowed to eat and was even given Dudleys dessert, in the reptile house. Dudley and Piers ran around the building tapping and banging their hands on the glass and pressing their faces against it. Violet feared that, under the weight of the boys, would fall in.

Dudley and Piers soon were found pressing their faces in the glass of the largest snake in the building. It could have easily have eaten both Dudley and Piers and possibly have room for more after! Violet hoped the snake would do just that. Maybe she wouldn't a bald spot if it would.

"Make it move!" Uncle Vernon stepped up behind his son. Vernon, wanting nothing more to please his son, rapped his fingers rougly on the glass. The snake, who looked fast asleep, did nothing.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Vernon compiled but again the snake did nothing and continued to cash in some z's.

"This is boring!" Dudley moaned and walked away. Vernon and Petunia followed their boy and his friend as they terrorized other reptiles.

Violet moved to stand in front of the tank to finally get a better look at the snake. It had brain skin that almost glittered in the faux light of his tanks. Suddenly the beady eyes of the snake snapped opened. Slowly, very very slowly, the snake raised its head and body until the he and Violet were eye to eye.

The snake winked.

Violet staired. Did a snake just wink at her? She looked around the reptile house to see if anyone was looking at her. They weren't. Violet looked back the snake to find it still in the same position. The snake then jerked its head over the where Vernon, Dudley, and Piers stood harassing other animals and then moved its eyes up to the ceiling. The look plainly said, "I get it all the time."

"I know," Violet said quietly even though she was sure the snake couldn't hear her through the glass. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Violet asked.

The snake jerked its head to the right of her. A sign on the wall read, **Boa Constrictor, Brazil**.

"Was it nice there?"

The snake jerked its head over to the sign again.

"Oh." Violet said has she read the sign. Born in captivity, it read.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like. To live somewhere knowing you have a home elsewhere but can't seem to get out. I wish I could help."

The snake lowered its head as if trying to say sorry.

Suddenly Piers ran over screaming about the snake and calling Dudley over. He waddled over as fastly as he could.

"Move over you." He punched Violet in the ribs and shoved her to the ground. The concrete scraped into her hands and knees. Violet knew she'd be bleeding now.

Violet sat up and gasped. The glass was gone! Dudley and Piers fell through the open space and into the tank. The snake, knowing now was his time, slithered as quickly as he could out. People started screaming as the snake ran by them and for a moment Violet was sure the snake had spoken to her.

Violet stood all the way back up now looking at the glass that now separates her from Dudley and his friend.

As soon as they were back at Privet Drive Vernon turned the car off and slung open he grabbed Violet by the nape of her neck and dragged her inside. Violet wasn't sure what to expect this time. A beating no doubt.

"I warned you!" He shouted. "I warned you if you had a single toe out of line and now this?" He dragged her into the kitchen and slammed the door behind them. Vernon threw Violet to the floor. She watched as he unbuckled his belt from his wait and folded it so one end was meeting the other.

Violet tried to cower away or at least hide her face as the blows began. Uncle Vernon swiftly and harshly brought down the leather belt on to Violet over and over and over. Not once did Violet scream or move. She laid there and wished for it all to be over.

The belt snapped against her skin again this time hitting the skin of her hands that protected the side of her face. The belt snapped again on her arm then her side. Her arm again. Vernon was blindly hitting her, taking his anger out onto him.

Several more hits and insults later Violet was hauled off the floor and then locked into her cupboard.

"No meals for the next week!" And with that, Violet was left to cry alone and in pain.

 _Thoughts? Opinions? I know this last scene wasn't up to par but I wasn't sure how to write it. Any pointers on these kinds of scenes would be great._


	3. LETTERS FROM NO ONE

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

Violets punishment from the zoo incident was the longest one she'd received yet. Only allowed out supervised, Violet would cook and clean like normal but whatever food scraps that would've been leftover she was forced to throw them away. It really was a week with no melas. Dudley was now allowed to hit her harder and more often than normal. Bruises formed on Violets body sporting purples, blue, blacks, and yellows that hurt when the slightest breeze hit them. Many welted and raised up but you wouldn't see them under the baggy clothes she wore. Often Violet would feel faint but knew if she did anything of the sort she'd find herself in another predicament. So, Violet carried one as strongly as she could.

By the time her punishment was over school was over as well. Violet was glad for that. In school, Violet had nobody as Dudley's ganged scared them all away from even thinking about being her friend. The teachers didn't like violet much either, not after the pink hair incident. But because school was over didn't mean she was able to escape Dudley and his gang. No. They were over every day and they were all just as big and stupid as Dudley was. They liked enjoyed hurting Violet too. Pushing and pulling. Smack and stabbing. Violet tried to spend as much time in out of the house as possible.

As evening came so did the mail. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen dying some of Dudleys old clothes grey for Violets new school uniform for the fall. Dudley, who was parading around in his Smeltings uniform, sat at the table with his father who was reading the paper. The click of the mail slot being snapped shut indicated to the persons inside they had new letters or bills.

"Get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Violet get the mail." He said in return before smacking his Smeltings stick on the table.

"Violet get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it." Violet glared at Dudley.

"Hit her with your Smelting stick."

Violet narrowly missed being hit with said stick. Violet wasn't sure what the stick would be used for in school. Maybe group beatings. Three pieces of mail laid on the floor, a postcard for Vernon from Marge who was off vacationing, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and a letter - for Violet.

Violet stared at the letter. Her heart was thumping like a rabbit's foot. No one ever in her entire life had written a letter to her. Violet had no friends nor did she have any other family. Violet did have a card with the library either, the Dursleys wouldn't let her have one, so there wasn't a rude letter asking for books back either.

Ms. V Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was made of yellowish paper that was thick and heavy in her hands. The words on the front were written in emerald colored ink and there was no postage stamp nor a return address.

The letter seemed to get heavier in her hand as Violet turned it over. It was sealed by purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounding a large H in the middle.

"Hurry it up girl!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen. "What are you doing? Checking the letters for a bomb?" He laughed at this own joke.

Violet walked back in the kitchen and hand Vernon the mail, keeping the letter to herself, and sat down at the table.

"Marge is ill," Vernon announced. "Ate a funny whelk -"

"Dad!" Dudley yelled suddenly. "Dad, Violet's got something!"

Violet was at the point of unfolding the heavy paper from within when it was ripped roughly from her hands.

"Hey! Thats mine!" Violet cried out but knew not to reach for it.

"A letter for you? Who would be writing to you?" Vernon sneered.

Vernon opened and read the letter. His face turned from beet red to sickly green within moments and Violet was sure she'd have to clean up vomit soon.

"P-P-P-Putina!" He stuttered out shaking the letter towards his wife.

Putina took the letter curiously and began reading the letter for herself. Her face didn't turn green or red but ghostly white instead.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness, Vernon!" They stared at each other seemly forgetting the children in the room. Dudley didn't like being forgotten. He smacked his father on his head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read it." Dudley ordered and smacked his father again.

"I want to read it," Violet said, "as its mine!"

"Out," Vernon stuffed the letter back in the envelope. "Both you, out of the kitchen."

Violet did move.

"I want my letter!" Violet all but shounted. She knew better than to shout in this house.

"Let me see it!" Dudley cried out. He was tearing up and getting ready to put on show if he didn't get his way.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon scared the children out of the slammed the door just. Dudley and Violet had a silent fight at who would listen through the keyhole. Dudley won. Violet laid down on her stomach carefully and listened from under the door.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia started in a quivering voice. "Look at the address. How could they know where she sleeps? Do you think those freaks are watching the house?"

"Watching. Spying. Might even be following us." Muttered Vernon.

"But what should we do? Should we write them, tell them we don't want - "

"No," Vernon said finally after a pause. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best. We'll just ignore them."

"But - "

"I'm not having one in the house Pentuina!" Vernon growled. "Didn't we agree when we brought her into this house we'd stomp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when Vernon got back from work he did something he's never done - Visit Violet in her cupboard.

"Where's my letter? It was mine."

"It was addressed to the wrong person. I've burned it." He replied shortly.

"It was not a mistake," Violet argured. "It had my cupboard on it."

"Silence!" He shouted at her. The house become ten times quieter than it was before. He took a deep breathe. And then another. And another before calming down a little more.

"Listen," He began. "Your Aunt and I are beginning to think you're getting to big for the cupboard. We don't want you to wake us everytime you move and hit something. We've decided to give you Dudley's other room."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Don't ask questions and be grateful instead!" He growled. "Now gather your things and take them upstairs."

From downstairs Violet could hear Dudley's bawling at his mother. "I don't her there…. I need that room…. Get her out!"

Violet sighed and stretched out on the bed. She'd give everything yesterday to be up here with a real bed but today she'd rather her cupboard if it meant having her letter.

Next morning's breakfast was rather quiet. Dudley was throwing more a fit this morning. He was hitting his father with his sick and kicking at his aunt, even through his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and yet he still didn't have his room back. His parents exchanged dark looks each time Dudley cried out demanding his room back.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Violet, made Dudley go get it. He banged his Smeltings stick on things as he waddled down the hall. "There's another!" He yelled. "Ms. V Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"

With a strangled cry Uncle Vernon leaped from his chair and into the hallway where he wrestled the letter from Dudley's hands. Violet reached for the letter has best she could but was grabbed at the nape of the neck and jerked away. Dudley wrested his father for the letter again as VIolet reached and kicked for it. After moments of confused fighting, Vernon sat up gasping with the letter firming grasped in his hand.

"Violet, go to your cupboard - I mean bedroom." He threw her towards the stairs. "Dudley… Just go.. Go."

Violet paced her new room. Someone knew that she'd move from the cupboard to the upstairs bedroom. They also seemed to know that she hadn't of received her letter either. Surely that would mean they'd try to send another until one got to her, right? Violet had a plan for getting the next letter.

After repairing an alarm clock that was left in the room Violet set it for six o'clock in the morning. She was going to meet the postman at the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four before they made it to the door. Her heart hammered as she crept down across the dark hall toward the front door.

Violet lept into the air in horror as she'd stepped on something squishy. Something alice. She looked down to find the face and body of her uncle sleeping on the floor. He'd slept at the foot of door in a sleeping bag to keep Violet from doing just what she was doing. Vernon shouted at Violet before commanding her into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Violet shuffled off miserably but when she came back with the tea the mail had arrived right into his lap. Her letter. She saw that she had three letters this time.

"I want -" But it was too late. Vernon ripped the three letters into shreds before her eyes. Vernon didn't go to work that day. Instead he nailed the mail slot closed. Petunia wasn't sure it would work but Vernon said, "Well I have to do something! They aren't getting the message."

On Friday, no more than twelve letters arrived, as they couldn't be pushed through the mail slot they were instead pushed underneath it and a few had even been pushed through the small window in the downstairs guest bedroom.

Vernon stayed home again. He burned every letter before pulling out a hammer and nailling all the cracks he could see shut.

On Saturday, this began getting a little out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Violet found their way in the house rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs the confused milkman sild through the window to Petunia. While Uncle Vernon made telephone calls to the post office and the dairy, Aunt Petunia shredded all the letters in her food processor.

"Who would want to talk to you this badly?" Dudley commented as they watched Petunia in the kitchen.

On Sunday morning Uncle Vernon sat down at the table looking tired, but happy.

"No post on Sunday's." He reminded everyone. "Do you know what that means, Dudley?"

"No post?" Dudley replied confused.

"Right you are! No letters."

Something came whizzing into the kitchen from down the chimney as he spoke and clipped him on the head. Next moment, forty or fifty letters came spewing from the kitchen chimmy. Violet lept from her seat and reached for one.

"Out! Out!" Vernon yelled and seized Violet by the waist as she finally caught a letter. He ripped it out of her hands and threw it to the ground leading them out of the kitchen. Once everyone was out of the kitchen Vernon slammed the door shut quickly. They could still hear the letters hitting and banging around in the kitchen as more spewed from the chimney.

"That does it." Vernon tried to say calmly. "I want everyone back down here in five minutes! No questions just go pack clothes. We're leaving. Going away." And with that turned around to go up the stairs.

Ten minutes later they were out of the house and in the car driving away. Dudley had wanted to pack the TV, VCR, game systems and whatever else. Vernon had smacked him with the Smeltings stick for holding them up for so long. Violet had tried to sneak and get one of the many letters for but was hit. So instead she packed what little clothes she owned and waited by the door.

Then they drove. And they drove. The drove without stopping all day and without stopping to use the bathroom or to get any food or drink. Often, Uncle Vernon would take a sudden turn muttering how they needed to lose them. Violet and Dudley weren't sure who 'them' were but instead kept quiet about it.

By the time the sun began to set Dudley was convinced this was the worst day of his entire existence. He was howling. He had not eaten or drank anything since his pre-breakfast breakfast, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd not gone this long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Finally when the sat had set completely and the moon has risen did they stop. Violet wasn't sure where they were only that they were at a dark and gloomy looking motel. They all shared a room with two twin beds. Violet opted to sleep in the chair in the corner of the room taking a pillow and the top sheet with her. It was cold but it was better than sharing with Duley.

That morning they had stale corn flakes and stone cold tomatoes on not so toasty toast. They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. It was the motel manager.

"Is there a Ms. V Potter here? I get this letter at the front desk. Must be about a hundred of 'em!" The manager smiled slightly and held up the letter.

In the emerald ink Violet read,

Ms. V Potter

Room 17

Railview Motel

Cokeworth

Violet dove for the letter but Vernon caught her by the waist and threw her on to the bed where Duley sat who in return pushed her off onto the floor.

"I'll take those," Uncle Vernon destroyed them all.

That day they drove again for hours. And hours. And hours. I had started to rain at some point during the day and had gotten considerably colder. When night came again they stopped once more. It was still raining when they pulled up to the edge of a rock shore. Waves beat into the rock feet away from the car. Uncle Vernon jumped out of the car and locked them all inside.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother dully. Aunt Petunia didn't reply.

"It's Monday," Dudley announced. "The Great Humberto's is on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a telly." Leave it to Dudley to know which day of the week it was. He had many televisions shows to watch. But if today really was Monday that meant tomorrow was Tuesday meaning tomorrow was Violet's eleventh birthday. She knew she wouldn't get any presents this year, or anything of value. Violet hopped she would at least get a hand-me-down jacket from somewhere as the one she'd be given last was now too small for her.

Uncle Vernon came back sopping wet and smiling. He had a long thin parcel tucked away into his jacket. Aunt Petunia asked what it was but Vernon didn't answer.

"I found the perfect place!" He announced. "Everyone out. Grab your things. Out. Out. Out."

As Violet thought, it was very cold outside of the car. She wrapped the large old flannel around her tighter trying to block the wind. Uncle Vernon was pointing to an old building that sat just off the shore. It was the most miserable looking shack you could imagine. And one thing was for certain, there was no television inside.

"Storm forecast for night is nothing but dreadful storms!" Vernon clapped his hands. An old toothless shabby man walked up to them. "And this lovely gentleman has agreed to lend us his boat."

And soon Violet found herself laying on the floor of the cold and creaky shack drawing in the dust. It was evident that no one had been inside for a number of years. When Dudley plopped down onto the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace a large billow of dust erupted. Violet wasn't sure how the sofa would hold up over night with Dudley sleeping there but she thought better than to say anything.

Drawing a mock cake on the floor, Violet wrote 'Happy Birthday' and drew eleven candles on top. There was a creak outside that made Violet pause but then continued on. When Dudley's wrist watch beeped signaling midnight, Violet closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing the dust cake away.

There was another creak outside. Violet ignored it but silently hoped it wasn't the roof tempting to cave in on her.

As soon as her cake disappeared there was a large booming noise. The front door rattled. Violet sat up suddenly on her knees and hands as there was another ear deafening boom and the door rattled. Someone was hitting the door. Someone was trying to get inside the shack.

 _Since I was left a_ _charming_ _review about the M moments in the summary I felt the need to explain. M moments, as most of you probably know by now, was for the abuse. I felt that I need to put it there and the TW warning to warn readers. In reality the M moments aren't really M at all but a TV-16 or TV-17 type rating. Also, idiot is spelled with one T. Thank you :)_

 _Thank you to everyone who was reviewed, followed, and favorited thus far and I hope more will follow. I want to try to get into the habit of updating once a week. This week will be full of updates because I have nothing better to do though. Keep reviewing! Let me know what you think! What was your favorite moment? What do you want to see happen? I'm taking ideas._


	4. THE KEEPER OF KEYS

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**

There was another large boom. One that was enough to finally wake Dudley. The two exchanged looks before there was another -

BOOM

Violet shot backwards before standing and hiding in the corner between the wall and the fireplace. She couldn't see what was happening. Dudley was weeping from his spot on the sofa.

There was another crash, smaller than the one before. A light flicked on and Violet saw Vernon with a shotgun with Petunia behind him. They both were trembling.

"Who's there?" Vernon demanded. "I warn you - - I'm armed!"

There was a moment then - _SMASH._ The door cracked and fell to the floor. It was clean off its hinges. Violet pushed herself closer into the corner trying to make herself smaller. Dudley and Petunia screamed.

Violet peered out slightly. A giant of a man stood in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by his untamed wild mare that came from the top of his head. The only feature Violet made out of his was his eyes glinting in the light like beetles.

The man squeezed himself into the doorway, bending, turning, and ducking to get in. He stepped to the side carefully picking up the door and pushing it back into its place. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't ya make us a cup o' tea, could yeh?" The man asked. "It's not been an easy journey…."

He strode to the sofa where Duley still half laid whimpering.

"Budge up, yeh great lump." The stranger said. Dudley squeaked and leapt from his seat. He now stood on the other side of the sofa from the stranger staring at him.

Violet was still peering from the corner when the man looked up at her.

"And 'ers Violet!" He smiled cheerily. His eyes twinkled in recognition.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," Said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like ya mom, eyes and all, but yeh the messy hair yeh dad."

Uncle Vernon made a strange strangled noise.

"I demand you leave at one!" He yelled out pointing the gun at the stanger. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut it, Dursley yeh great prune!" The stranger leaned over the back of the sofa and gasped the barrel of the gun in his hand bending it backwards like it was made from rubber.

"Uncle Vernon made another stange and strangled noise. It sounded like a mouse being stepped on.

"Anyway - Violet," said the giant turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it on the way here, but it'll taste alright." Pulling a slightly squashed box from inside his black overcoat, the stranger handed it to Violet. Violet opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large chocolate cake. 'Happy Birthday Violet' was written in red icing.

Violet looked up at the stanger with the intent to thank him but when she opened her mouth the words seemed lost to her. Instead she asked, "Who are you?"

"Rubis Hagrid," he chuckled, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormously large hand and shook Violets entire body. She was sure she had whiplash now.

"What about that ten tea, 'eh?" He rubbed his hands together and looked towards the sad looking fireplace. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh have any."

Hagrid looked over on the table in front of them seeing the half eaten crips that laid there and snorted. Leaning over to the fireplace he pulled out an umbrella from one of his many coat pockets. They couldn't see what he was doing but when he sat back on to the sofa there was a roaring fire. Violet instantly felt better - warmer.

The giant began pulling things from various pockets of his coat; a copper kettle, a squashed package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of amber liquid that he took a swig of.

Soon the shack was full of the sound of sizzling sausages and hunger striking aroma. When the first slightly burnt sausage was removed from the fire with the poker Vernon sharply said, "Don't take anything he gives you."

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need more fattin', Dursley, don' worry." The giant shook his head.

The giant slid the sausage to Violet, who was so hungry she'd never tasted anything better, but still couldn't take her eyes off the man that sat across from her on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," she started, "but I still don't know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - I bet yeh know all about Hogwarts."

"Errr -" She looked up to where the Duresley sat on the stairs. Vernon was glaring harshley at the man. "No?"

Hagrid looked shocked.

"I'm sorry." Violet said quickly. If he giant decided he was angry and was going to hit Violet she knew she'd be down for the count.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked. He turned to look at the Dursleys, "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh haven' been gettin' yeh letters but I never though' yeh wouldn't know about Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learned it all?" He asked her turning back to look at Violet.

"All what, sir?" She asked confused. She knew nothing of parents as the Dursleys made sure of that.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid shouted, standing up suddenly. "Now jus' wait one second."

His anger seemed to fill the whole shack. Violet stepped back from the giant as the Dursleys cowered in the shadows of the stairs.

"Do yeh mean to tell me that this -" he jabbed a finger at Violet, "this girl - _this_ girl knows nothin' about ANYTHING?" Hagrid roared.

Violet thought this was going to far. She'd been to school. She'd gotten some pretty good marks if she had any say in it.

"I know some things," She said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff. I'm really good at language arts." But Hagrid simply waved his had and shook his head, "I meant our world. Your world. My world. Yeh parents' world."

"What do you mean our world? Violet asked.

Hagrid looked as if he was ready to explode.

"Duresley!"

Uncle Vernon had gone very pale by the looks of it. He had ducked his hand whispered a curse word Violet had never heard of before.

"But yeh most know about yeh parent's." Hagrid tried again. "I mean they're famous. You're famous."

"I'm famous?" Violet wasn't so sure about that. You'd think you'd know if you were famous. That would mean a lot of attention and tonight, this giant talking to her, was the most attention she'd probably got in the past eleven years. She was sure of it.

"Yeh don' know…. Yeh don' know." Hagrid ran his hands through his wild hair before fixing Violet with a wild look of his own.

"Yeh mean yeh don' know who yeh are?" He asked.

"I'm Violet, aren't I? Violet Potter?"

Uncle Vernon finally found his voice and shouted, "Stop! Stop right there and sit, I forbid you to tell the girl anything."

A braver man would have quivered under the stare Hagrid turned to look at Vernon with and with every syllable he spoke trembled with anger.

"You never told her? Never told her about the letter Dumbledore left her all these years ago? I know he left one, I was there that night! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" Violet asked eagerly.

"Stop!" Vernon shouted once more in panic. "I forbid you!"

Petunia gasped in horror.

"Ah, go boil yeh heads off you lot." Hagrid turned back to the girl. "Violet - yer a witch."

The only noise that could be heard was the sea rocking back and forth.

"A what?" Violet gasped. Surely this was a joke?

"A witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the creaking sofa, "an' a thumpin' good'un at that. With a mum and dad likes yours, what else would yah be? With a bit a train' you'd be a right powerful witch. An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter too."

Violet stretched out her hand and grasped the envelope in her hand.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Question exploded through Violet's mind. She wasn't sure what to ask first. After minutes of stammering she finally asked, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid facepalmed before digging around in his coat he pulled from yet another pocket an owl - a real live owl with wings, feathers, lungs, and eyes. He too pulled out a roll of parchment and a long quill along with a small corked glass bottle. With his tongue between his teeth Hagrid lent on over on to the table and rolled out the parchment writing a letter. Violet could read it upside down.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Violet her letter.

Will be taking her tomorrow to get things.

The weather is horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid then rolled up the parchment, handed it to the owl who clamped down on it with its beak, and got up opening the door and throwing the owl out in the door before closing the door. Hagrid sat back down in front of Violet with a small smile and chuckle.

"Yeh outta close yeh mouth, you'll catch flies doin' tha'." He said. Violet quickly realized her mouth was wide open and quickly shut.

"Where was I?" Hagrid asked and stroked his beard. It was just as wild as the hair on top of his head.

Uncle Vernon, who Violet almost forgot was there, found another stroke of courage and even though he was still ash faced he was ready to yell again.

"She won't be going." Uncle Vernon declared.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop her." He said.

"A what?" Violet asked. She'd never heard that type of slang before. _Was it a slur_ , she wondered.

"A Muggle," Hagrid spoke, "is a non-magical folk. An' is jus' yer luck yeh grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I've ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took her in that we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Uncle Vernon sneered, "swore we'd stomp it out of her. Witch Indeed!"

"You knew? You knew I was a...a witch?" Violet looked at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Knew?" Petunia found her voice. "Knew? Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was. Oh, she got a letter one morning and was off in an instant to that...that _school._ She came back for holiday vacations with pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one that saw her for what she really was - a freak! But for out parents it was all Lily this, Lily that! They were proud to have a witch in the family."

Petunia stopped to breathe before continuing on her rant. It seemed that she was finally able to get this off her chest.

"Then she bet that Potter boy and fell in love. She left and got married with him and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just as _strange_ as she was. Then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! Then we got landed with you!"

"Blown up?" Violet raised her voice. "You told me they died in a car crash!"

"Car crash?" Hagrid leapt up from the sofa and turned to face the Dursleys. "Lily and James Potter died in a car crash? An outrage! A scandal! Violet Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"

"But why? What happened? Why would they know my name?"

Hagrid's face changed from anger to anxiety.

"I never expected this, yeh not knowin'," he said in a low, worried tone, "I had no idea, when Dumbledore said it would be gettin' a hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Violet, I don' think I'm the best person teh tell yeh this but yeh can't be goin' to Hogwarts not knowin'."

"Know what, Hagrid."

"I can try to tell yeh as much as I know, but a lot o' it is still a mystery."

"What is?" Violet was becoming impatient.

"It all begins, I suppose, with a person called - its incredable yeh don' know his name, everyone in our world knows his name….-"

"Whose name?"

"Well - I don' like sayin' his name - Hell no one does."

"Why is that?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Violet, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse even. Worse than worse. Worse than anything you can imagine. His name was..."

Hagrid gulped loudly but no words came out.

"Can you write it down?" Violet asked wanting to know the name.

"Nah, I can't spell it," Hagrid took a breathe and, "Voldemort." He shuddered and looked around quickly as if looking for someone. When he found no one Hagrid settled back in the story.

 _"Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway._

" _Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side_

 _"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"_

Hagrid took out a brown spotted handkerchief and blew his nose into it loudly. Violet took a step back not wanting to get any of the snot on her.

"Ah sorry," he said, "I knew yeh mum and dad. It gets me so sad thinkin' about em. Anyway…

" _You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't 43 do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."_

There was a pain in Violets scar. The one on her forehead that she'd had ever since she could remember. She vaguely remembered a scream, a flash of blinding green light, and a cold, dark, dark laugh.

Hagrid watched the girl as the information sunk in.

"I took yeh outta teh house that night. Flew yeh over here to this lot." He jerked his head at the Dursleys.

"But what happened to… Vol - Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who?"

"Disappeared, they say. Vanished. Same he tried ter kill yeh. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, yeh see.. He was gettin' more and more powderful, why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Colloswap. I don' think he did. Dunno if he had enough human left in 'em to die. Some say he's still out there biddin' his time. Those who followed him think he's coming back but I don' know.

"But there was somethin' goin' on tha night he tried ter kill yeh that he wasn' countin' on. I dunno wha it was, no one does, but somethin' about yeh stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Violet with shining eyes. He looked at her with such respect and warmth but instead of feeling proud or happy Violet could on feel that there was a mistake her.

"Hagrid, I think there's a mistake." She said sadly.

"Wha kind o' mistake?"

"I don't think I can be a witch. I'm not that special. Certainly not special enough to take down someone as powerful as You-Know-Who, as you put."

To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled at her.

"Not a witch, eh? Somethin' ever happen to yeh when yer was scared or angry?"

Violet thought back to the teachers hair, the swings, and the boa constrictor incident. Certainly it wasn't magic, though. Violet wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was magic afterall.

Violet smiled up at Hagrid still remember her teachers hair.

"See? Violet Potter, a right good witch you'll be. You'll be famous at Hogwarts."

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give into this with another fight.

"Haven't I told her she won't be going? She's going to Stonewall High and will be greatful for it. I've read those letters… She needs all sorts of things… spells books and wands and…"

"If she wants to go, no Muggle will stop her. You can' stop Lily and James' Potter daughter from going to Hogwarts! Seven years and she'll be one o' the greatest witches known!"

"I will not be paying for a crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!" Vernon yelled out.

Uncle Vernon had gotten out what he wanted to say but he had finally taken it too far for Hagrid. Violet thought he had taken it took far a while ago.

Hagrid had, had enough and took hold of his umbrella before holding it up to Vernons face.

"Never - insult - Albus - Dumbledore - in front - o' me - again." Hagrid's words shook with each pronunciation with such raw anger. It was clear to anyone that Hagrid was extremely loyal to whoever this Dumbledore was.

Hagrid swung the umbrella around and pointed it towards Dudley. There was a flash of light, a sound like a firecracker going off, a squeak, and before you then it Dudley was running around the shack holding onto his butt. There, in the middle, had sprouted a curly, pink pigs tail.

Uncle Vernon roared out in anger and grabbed his son and wife pushing them up the stairs into the bedroom. He casted one last glare and Hagrid and shot a look at Violet that almost surely meant she'd be getting another beating as soon as the giant was gone.

Hagrid looked down at Violet and stroked his beard.

"Sorry 'bout that. Should' have lost me temper. Didn' work anyway. Meant teh turn him into a pig but I suppose he's so much like one there wasn' much left teh to do."

He then casted a sideways glance at Violet.

"Be greatful if yeh didn' meantion that to anyone at Hogwarts. Ain't supposed to be doin' magic, yeh see."

"Why not?"

"Oh, well… Yeh see I went to Hogwart myself at one point but uh… I got err.. expelled. In my third year. They snapped me wand in half and everythin'. But Dumbledore, a good man he his, let me stay on as teh gamekeeper."

"Why were you expelled?"

"It's gettin' a bit late. Best be off teh sleep." Hagrid changed the subject and shredded off his coat. He threw to Violet who barley was able to keep herself standing.

"Gotta get ter town. Get yeh books in the mornin'. Don' mind if it squirms any. Might still be some mice in there."

 _The paragraphs that are in italic came from the book, word for word. Those words are_ _ **not**_ _mind and belong to j.k rowling. I wanted them to be in the story. Let me know what you think. Favorite part and such. Reviews keep me writing :)_


End file.
